Robin and Patrick's family
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin and Patrick have a seemingly normal life. They have 3 children and a good relationship. But when a kidnapping and unexpected pregnancy threaten to tear them apart, can they over come their problems and become the family they've always wanted? R&R!
1. Good Morning

"Madeleine, time to get up!" said Robin walking into her oldest daughter's room carrying Taylor. The room was painted pink with yellow and orange flowers. The blanket matched the flowers. Mattie didn't get up.

"Mattie, your going to be late!" said Robin. Mattie threw the blankets on the floor.

"I heard you the first time." she said.

Madeleine (a.k.a Mattie) is 6 years old. She is extremely grumpy in the morning. The family lives in Port Charles, New York.

Robin and Patrick had three kids; Mattie-6, Lauren-4, and Taylor- 6 months. Robin and Patrick were "just dating". Robin was living in a house with Madeleine and Taylor. Patrick and Lauren were living in an apartment.

"I'm here!" yelled Patrick.

"Daddy!" yelled Madeleine, running down the stairs.

"Mattie you need to get dressed!" said Robin. She followed her daughter downstairs. She walked into the living room to the changing table and got Taylor some clothes. She dressed her and went into the kitchen.

"….and then Mackenzie said I think Mattie is smartest, but Jim said No I am smarter than that dumb old girl. Then Mrs. Wallace sent him to the principal!" said Mattie to Patrick.

"Hi Lauren!" said Robin. The little girl ran to her mother. Lauren was living with Patrick because she was a daddy's girl. Mattie was a Mommy's girl, so she was with Robin. Taylor had just stayed with her mother after she was born.

Patrick walked over to Robin and kissed her. He took Taylor from her and said "Mattie, I think you need to get dressed."

She ran upstairs as Robin picked up Lauren. She made Mattie's lunch and put it in her schoolbag.

Mattie came downstairs in a pink dress and her white sandals. Robin put her hair in pigtails. Patrick made breakfast for everyone (he got Taylor a bottle) and they all sat down and ate.

"Mattie come on. You need to be at school in ten minutes." said Patrick. He picked up his daughter and grabbed her schoolbag. They left.

"Okay Lauren. Are you done yet?" asked Robin. She picked Taylor up from her highchair and cleaned her up. Lauren finished eating and Robin took the kids to Lulu Spencer's house.

Lulu's dad Luke and Robin's dad Robert were best friends. Lulu and Robin were friends too. Lulu and her boyfriend, Johnny, had two kids. There was a girl, 5; named Mackenzie who was in Mattie's kindergarten class (Mattie had just turned 6) and a four year old named Lila (who was Lauren's age.) Lulu also had a 7 year old daughter named McKenna. Lulu babysat the two younger Scorpio-Drake kids everyday.

"Hi Lulu" said Robin. She was very tired. She went inside and put Lauren down. She put Taylor in the playpen.

"Robin, you look really tired." said Lulu.

"I am for some reason." said Robin.

"I can keep Taylor and Lauren for you tonight if you want." said Lulu.

"No, I wouldn't want you to have to keep them for so long. I think Taylor needs some time with Aunt Kelly and Aunt Lainey.

Kelly and Lainey are Robin's friends, who are also doctors. They live together in an apartment.

"I will just have Patrick keep Mattie and Lauren tonight." said Robin.

"Well, if you change your mind, they are welcome to stay." said Lulu.

Robin walked back to her car. She drove to General Hospital.

"Robin!" yelled Elizabeth Webber, who was Robin's friend and also a nurse.

"Hey Elizabeth." replied Robin. She was really tired, but she didn't know why. Elizabeth kept talking about a patient, but Robin was only half listening. Then Patrick walked in.

"Hey Robin……" he kept talking, but Robin wasn't listening to him either.

"Dr. Scorpio! Get to work!" yelled Dr. Ford at Robin. He was talking about standard procedure. Robin went into the locker room to change. She passed out.


	2. Baby Blues

"…I don't know what is wrong. She was perfectly fine this morning." said Patrick. He was talking to Dr. Lee (Kelly) about Robin.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Kelly. Robin threw up. Then she fell asleep.

Robin woke up and heard crying. She opened her eyes. Patrick was standing there with Taylor (who was crying) and Lauren was on the bed next to her mother.

"Hi mommy." said Lauren. Robin hugged her daughter. Then she took Taylor from Patrick. About ten minutes later, Kelly came in with Robin's chart. She walked out again and returned with Lainey (Dr. Winters.) Lainey took the girls out of the room.

"Robin, do you know what happened?" asked Kelly.

"I went to change and woke up here." said Robin.

"You passed out, Robin. Do you want Patrick in here to hear this?" asked Kelly (Patrick had left the room.)

"Yeah, I guess. Go get him. Oh and Kelly, what time is it?"

"2:30, why?" said Kelly.

"Mattie needs to be picked up soon."

Patrick walked in. Robin sat up on the bed and Patrick sat next to her. They weren't prepared for what Kelly was going to tell them.

"Robin, you're pregnant."

Robin didn't say anything. She got off the bed and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway to the locker room. She changed into her scrubs and got to work.


	3. Decisions

"Dr. Scorpio, cubicle two." said Epiphany Johnson.

Robin went in. Carly Jacks was sitting in the room. She was cut pretty badly and she was bleeding. She was holding her stomach.

"Carly."

"Robin."

Carly and Robin were not friends. They were enemies. Robin had helped raise Carly's son Michael when he was a baby.

"Okay, Robin. I know we're not friends. But I need you to help me. I am 3 months pregnant and the baby could be hurt. Someone tried to burn my house down. Michael, Josh, and Morgan (Carly's three sons) weren't home. Save my baby."

"I will do what I can." replied Robin.

She checked Carly out. The baby was doing fine. Robin gave Carly some medicine and cleaned her cuts.

Carly's oldest son, Michael was 12. His father was A.J. Quartermaine. Sonny Corinthos adopted Michael though. Then, Carly had Morgan who is 5. Morgan was Sonny's biological son. Sonny also had a daughter, Kristina, with Alexis Davis. Alexis has two other kids, Sam (who is 27) and Molly (who is 4.) Molly's dad is Ric Lansing. His mother is Adela Corinthos, who is also Sonny's mom. Ric and Sonny don't get along. Ric's dad is Trevor Lansing, who is in the mob against Sonny. Trevor works for Anthony Zacchara, who has two kids, Claudia and Johnny. Johnny is Lulu's boyfriend. Claudia doesn't like Robin or Carly (and they don't like her either.) Sonny works with Jason Morgan, who is Carly's best friend and a friend of Robin's. Robin is friends with Sonny, who is Carly's ex husband. Emily and A.J. Quartermaine are Jason's brother and sister. Emily is best friends with Elizabeth, who has two kids, Jake (with Jason) and Cameron (with Zander.) Zander was Emily's ex husband, who is dead. Emily loves Nikolas Cassadine, who is Robin's friend. He has a son named Spencer with Courtney Matthews, who is Sonny's half sister and Carly's best friend. Courtney and A.J. are dead, though. Lulu Spencer is Nikolas's half sister. Their brother is Lucky, who is Jason's enemy. Maxie and Georgie are Robin's cousins. Maxie and Lucky have a son named Luke. Maxie's sister Georgie and her boyfriend Dillon have a son named Daniel. Jason was married to Courtney and they had a daughter named Bridget. Jason and Courtney got divorced and Jason met Sam while Courtney met Jax. Sam was pregnant with Sonny's daughter and named her Lexi. Sam is Alexis's daughter, who had a kid with Sonny, so Lexi is Kristina's cousin and niece. Jason and Sam broke up and Sam got custody of her and Jason's daughter Corrie. Then Sam and Lucky started dating. They had a daughter they named Lilly Spencer. Then Sonny met Reese, who was actually Charlotte, Carly's best friend from when they were kids. Carly's son Josh is also Sonny's kid. Sonny had a son with Reese and named him Ryan. Reese died after she had him. Courtney was married to Jax and they had a daughter named Carrie. Courtney and Nikolas had Spencer. Courtney died after she had her daughter. Then Emily and Nikolas had their 5 year old daughter named Addison. Jax is now married to Carly and Robin was pretty sure that Carly's baby was Jax's.

That is just some Port Charles history.

Robin assured Carly the baby was fine. When she and Carly walked out of the room, they were greeted by and amazing sight.

All the Port Charles kids were running around the lobby. The staff was trying to calm down the kids. There were a total of 23 kids running around the hospital. Parents started running for their kids. Robin went to grab one of her kids. Patrick told her to sit down and let him do it. She sat down with Lulu.

"How did all these kids get here?" she asked.

"Well, your kids and my kids are here because I brought them to see you, Carly's kids are here because she was here (Carly and Lulu are cousins)

and I have no idea why the others are here." answered Lulu.

"Well Elizabeth, Kelly, and Lainey are all here so that explains Jake, Cam, Shiloh, and John. Emily is here too so Addy and Spencer makes sense. I don't know why so many of Sonny's kids are here. Sam is over there checking Lexi and Corrie in. I don't know why the others are here." said Robin.

Patrick came over there and gave Taylor to Robin. Then, he brought over Lauren and Mattie. They took their daughters and left. (Later, Robin found out that one of each child's parents were there.)

When they got home, Mattie ran up to her room with Lauren. Robin put Taylor in her crib. Patrick and Robin sat in the living room.

"Patrick, I don't know if I can handle another baby. Unless I give Taylor to you and move Mattie's room…"

"Robin!" interrupted Patrick. "How about we just move in together."

"I don't know. You said you didn't want to have to stay home all the time. You didn't want to change diapers. That's why you got Lauren."

"Robin, Lauren cries for you every night. She is sad when she doesn't see you. She thinks you love Mattie and Taylor more!"

"Well Patrick! You know your daughter Mattie, well she misses you. She wishes that we lived together. She thinks you hate her!"

"Robin, we need to live together. We created this problem by separating the kids. Now they think they only have one parent. We need to move together before Taylor grows up more and before the baby is born."

"How long is that." asked Robin.

"6 months. You are 3 months pregnant. Kelly told me that after you left." said Patrick.

"Move in here. Lauren can share Mattie's room and if the baby is a girl, we can put her in Taylor's room. If it is a boy, I can turn the guest room into a room for him." said Robin.

"What are we going to name this kid?" asked Patrick.

"Let's name this one after people who are important to us. We need a boy and girl name." said Robin.

"Okay. Well, Mattie is named after my mom already, so my dad?" said Patrick.

"Okay so how about if it is a boy, we name him Noah Malcolm Scorpio-Drake?" said Robin.

"Okay, now your mom is important to you. How about something with Anna in it?" said Patrick.

"If it is a girl, we can name her something with Anna as the middle name. How about Danielle Anna Scorpio-Drake?" said Robin.

"Okay."


	4. Pediatric Head Trauma

"Okay."

The next month, people could tell Robin was pregnant. Elizabeth, who had just had a baby girl, Gabbie Elizabeth, was excited for Robin. Patrick was happy too and decided he wanted a boy, but he will be happy with a girl. Robin didn't know how she could take care of 4 kids.

A month later, the baby is still healthy. Patrick will move in with Robin in two months, but Lauren is moving in next month. They decide to tell Mattie and Lauren about the baby.

"Mattie, Lauren, your mom and I have something important to tell you." said Patrick.

"Okay!" said Mattie. She was the louder of the two girls. She stopped running around the house and walked over to her parents. Lauren quietly walked over.

Patrick sat Lauren on his lap. Robin was holding Taylor, who was now 8 months old. Mattie sat in between her parents on the couch.

"Girls, Mommy is having a baby." said Patrick. Mattie screamed and hugged her mom. Lauren smiled. Taylor started crying at Mattie's sudden outburst.

After calming down Mattie and Taylor, they went to the hospital. Kelly took Robin and the kids in the room. She had the monitor and the baby's heartbeat was strong. The baby started kicking. Mattie put her hand on her 5 month old brother or sister. She felt the baby.

"I'm here!" said Patrick. Lauren was now living with Robin. She was 6 months pregnant and Patrick still came by to take Mattie to school.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said. He picked up Mattie and they wet to the car. Robin dressed Taylor and Lauren and took them to Lulu's.

"Hi Lulu! Sorry I'm a little late!" said Robin. Lulu was also pregnant, but she was only 5 months.

"That's okay. There will be more kids here than usual today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that. I know Lauren is shy. Mattie would have no problem though." said Lulu.

"Lauren, there will be some kids your age here today. Will you be okay?" asked Robin. Lauren nodded her head and Robin left.

"Dr. Scorpio, we have a head trauma in pediatrics." said Epiphany.

"Name and age please." said Robin.

"We don't know his name or age. He was hit by a car in front of Kroger. He was all alone."

"Okay, contact the police. We need to find this boy's parents."

"He is in cubicle 3." said Epiphany.

Robin went into the room and found a little boy on the bed. There was a baby girl in a bed next to his.

"Nurse Webber, who is the girl?" she asked.

"She was found with the little boy. She has pneumonia. Kelly said she is only about 3 days old. How old do you think he is?" asked Elizabeth.

"Probably about 3. He is a little smaller than Lauren. Elizabeth, can you bring Jake in? He is 3, right? I will have Patrick pick up Lauren, and Maxie can bring in Luke." said Robin.

"Sure." said Elizabeth. They got to work on the little boy.

A month later, no one claimed the kids. The staff decided that the boy was 3 years old. The cops put the kids on the news, in the papers, and they put up signs. They even mailed out fliers. The kids were still there.

The little girl had beaten pneumonia. The boy was better too. Robin decided to name the kids. She named the little boy, who couldn't talk yet, Isaac James Wainscot. She got Wainscot from a little boy who was 7 that had come in a week ago. His name was James Wainscot. He had been hit by a car. He died the night after. The little girl was named Andrea Carolyn Wainscot because the little boy named James had a 10 year old sister named Carolyn.


	5. Party Plans

Robin was 7 months pregnant and Patrick was living with her and the girls. The next night, Robin had an idea.

"Patrick, Lauren is so shy. I am worried she won't make any friends in kindergarten. She needs some friends. Who are some kids her age?" asked Robin.

"Well, there is Lila, Cameron, and Molly."

"And Carrie, Ryan, and Shiloh. I bet Sonny would let Lauren and Mattie come over once a week to play with Ryan and Kristina. Kate Howard and Sonny have their 8 month old daughter Kailey too. Taylor is her age. We should have a play date!" said Robin.

"Um Robin, I know Sonny is like your big brother, but I don't want my kids at a mob boss's house. What if they got hurt?" said Patrick.

Robin walked out of the room. She knew Lauren was friends with Lila, but she needed more friends. Then, she decided to have a party for Mattie and Lauren.

"Mattie! Lauren! Come in my room!" yelled Robin. They came in and Robin called Alexis to invite Molly and Kristina. Then she called Lulu and invited Lila and Mackenzie. Next was Sonny for Ryan, then Elizabeth for Cameron. She called Jax for Carrie and Morgan. She invited Spencer, Corrie, Lexi, Bridget, and Addison. Last was John.

All the kids Mattie and Lauren's ages came. They had a fun party. Carly and Robin didn't like each other, but Carly came because her stepdaughter, Carrie, was friends with Robin's daughter Lauren. Sonny brought Ryan over. That was a big mistake.


	6. Unexpected Guests

Sonny stayed a few minutes to talk after all the kids, who were Mattie, Lauren, Mackenzie, Lila, John, Shiloh, Cameron, Morgan, Ryan, Addison, Carrie, Lexi, Corrie, Bridget, Kristina, and Molly, had arrived. Then, one of Sonny and Jason's enemies came in. There were masked gunmen. The kids ran near Carly, Robin, and Lulu. Robin put Taylor in Mattie's hands as she stood behind her.

Carly grabbed the gun she had been carrying. Carly, Robin, and Lulu were all pregnant. It was dangerous for their babies. The kids were very scared. Johnny, Sonny, Jax, and Patrick jumped in front of the girls. Johnny and Sonny had guns. Carly gave her gun to Patrick.

Mattie and Lauren were holding onto Robin so tight that she couldn't feel her legs. Robin looked over and saw all the other kids doing the same thing. She was scared for her baby, but she had to do something.

Robin talked to Carly and Lulu and they decided they would run to the backdoor. But then, the leader of the men grabbed Lulu. Johnny immediately put his gun down. Patrick secretly gave the gun to Sonny. Sonny put his gun down.

The man had the gun on Lulu's stomach. Lila and Kenzie were screaming and crying. Johnny tried to quiet his girls, but he couldn't. Then, the man ran behind them and grabbed three kids; Mattie, Morgan, and Lila.

"Please. You can take whatever you want! Just let them all go!" yelled Robin. The guy shot, but Robin ducked. Patrick went crazy and started yelling at the guy.

"You could have killed her! You would have killed the baby! Just get out of here!" yelled Patrick. Lulu screamed. The guy had shoved the gun harder in her side. She was crying and wouldn't calm down.

All the kids were crying. Robin was trying to keep them calm, but she couldn't stay calm herself. Then Carly whispered to Robin "My water just broke."


	7. Carly's Wish

"Now push, Carly! Come on. It'll be okay! Just try! Okay, one more!" Robin yelled. It was an hour later and Carly had been moved to a couch. Robin was delivering Carly's baby.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the baby. "Carly, it's a girl!" said Robin. She cradled the little girl in her arms. Carly was unconscious. The guys weren't aloud to move. The only ones over there were Robin, Bridget, and Kristina. Robin had been helped by two 6 year olds. Mattie would have been more helpful, but she was being held captive.

An hour later, the men ran out of the building with Lulu, Mattie, Morgan, and Kristina. Carly needed medical attention right away. She still hadn't woken up. Jax was not being helpful. He was just emotionally unstable.

Sonny called the ambulance and he and Patrick carried Carly to it. She was taken to the hospital while Robin, Sonny, and Johnny stayed with the kids. Patrick went to explain what happened and to take Jax to the hospital.

All the parents were arriving. They were scared. They weren't mad at Robin though. They understood the kids were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They understood about Carly, the baby, and the hostages. After everyone left, Robin tucked her kids in their beds. She cried when she saw Mattie's empty bed. Patrick found her at 12:00am on Mattie's bed with her blanket when he came home.

"Um, excuse me. This is Patrick Drake calling. My daughter Madeleine Scorpio-Drake went missing. She was kidnapped by masked gunmen along with Lulu Spencer, Morgan Corinthos, and Kristina Corinthos. Okay. Thanks." said Patrick over the phone with the cops. Robin had gone to bed and he was calling the police.

The next morning, Robin had work. Elizabeth found her crying in the locker room.

"Robin, I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish that it had been one of my kids instead of yours. Along with this baby you were never excited about. I am sorry." said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! It should not have been your kid who got taken. It was my fault I'm pregnant anyway, so don't apologize." said Robin. "I have rounds." Then she left.

"Hi there, baby girl. You are so pretty." said Robin to Baby Jax. That was Carly's baby. Carly was in a coma. (not because of Robin. Her body couldn't handle another baby.) Jax was in Shady brook. He was emotionally unstable. One day Bobby, Carly's mom, walked up to Robin.

"Hi Robin. I have to ask you something."

"What."

"Do you want to take care of Carly's baby? Just until she wakes up?"

"Bobby, Carly doesn't like me. She wouldn't want me to take care of her baby."

"Robin, you saved Carly and the baby's life. She would want you to take care of her. I found this at Carly's house."

_Jax,_

_I know we have been struggling in our marriage lately. You think I should keep my boys away from Sonny. I am sorry, but I can't. I am taking the boys away from Port Charles on July 23rd. I will be back when the baby is born. I already have named the baby._

_Boy- Gabriel Marcus "Gabe" Jax_

_Girl- Abigail Barbara "Abby" Jax_

_I will name our child this. I wish I could take Carrie with me. But, she is your daughter, not mine. She was my best friend's daughter though. She doesn't know about us leaving. She may think I hate her. (Even though she is only 4, I am sure she will feel my absence.) I want you to know I love you. I also love Carrie. She is not my child, but I love her like I love my boys. _

_If you don't want me to come back, that's okay. If our marriage doesn't survive, I will leave. I have one wish though. If we get a divorce, even though she isn't my child, I would like to still see Carrie. I will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Carly_

"Wow. She was supposed to leave today." said Robin.

"Yeah. But look. She wanted to name a girl Abigail Barbara Jax. We should follow her wishes." said Bobby.

"Welcome to the world, Abby!" said Robin. "I will take care of her."

"Also look at this. It's Carly's will!" said Bobby.

_Caroline Jax's Will_

_I leave my son Michael to his godmother, Emily Quartermaine. Joshua will go to his godfather, Jason Morgan. If Lulu has her baby or something happens to her, I want Morgan to go to a person I hate. I hate Sam McCall, but she helped deliver this baby. I want Morgan to go to Sam McCall. Lastly, I want my unborn baby, if neither of its parents can be around, to go to Robin Scorpio. My little baby, Abigail or Gabriel, was saved by Robin when they were 3 months old. Please follow my wishes. I want the house to go to Kristina Corinthos (even though she is 5 or 6) and all my money to be split between the Spencer-Zacchara's, the Spencer's, Morgan's, Scorpio-Drake's, and the Corinthos's (that includes Molly Lansing, Lexi McCall, and Carrie Matthews.) I know this is weird because Carrie Matthews is not my daughter, but if something happens, I want her with Sonny Corinthos. Caroline "Carly" Corinthos, Jax_

"Wow. Have you shown this to everyone?" asked Robin.

"Just you. So when is she going home?"

"Today." said Robin


	8. Here She Comes

"Hey, Elizabeth! What will happen to Andrea and Isaac?" asked Robin one day. She had been taking care of Abby Jax for a month.

"Oh, the police have given up on the search for their parents. They will probably be…" started Elizabeth.

"The kids' parents were probably some teenagers who just abandoned their children because they didn't want to take care of them." interrupted Kelly. "It is very common, actually. See, the mom has the baby and takes care of it for a while. Then she finds out she is pregnant again. She doesn't tell the dad (which usually that dad will take the kids.) The mom has the baby, and dumps the kids on someone else."

"What I was saying was the kids will probably be put up for adoption." continued Elizabeth.

"That is sad." said Robin.

"What is?" asked Lainey, who had just walked up to the Nurse's Station.

"That Andrea and Isaac Wainscot, the kids Robin named, will be put up for adoption." said Kelly.

"It's sad that they will have a loving family?" said Lainey.

"No. They will probably be separated. Andrea is so cute. I just saw her. She has blonde curls and big brown eyes. She is already 4 months old. Isaac had black hair and green eyes. He has scars from his accident. I have been teaching him to talk. No one will want him with Andrea. I know if they take her away from him, he will remember forever and be sad." said Robin.

She started thinking about Mattie. Her friends could tell. They all hugged her and she cried. She just wanted her baby back.

"Dr. Robin Scorpio?" asked a police officer from Puerto Rico.

"Yes?" said Robin. Kelly and Elizabeth were still next to her.

"I have some news for you. A little girl, about 6, with big brown eyes, brown hair a little past her shoulders, was found with a blonde haired woman. She had a little blonde haired newborn baby, a boy about 5 with short brown hair and brown eyes, and another girl, also about 6, with the same features as the other girl, but her hair is to about her hips. We were told to contact you?" said the officer.

"Officer Ramirez, can I see the kids?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you know Johnny Zacchara, Sonny Corinthos, and Alexis Davis?"

"Yeah. I will tell them."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No, thank you. I may get my baby back." said Robin.

"OOOOOOOowwwwwwwwwwwww!" yelled Robin. She scrunched down on the floor holding her stomach.

"Robin! Elizabeth, page Patrick. I need a gurney stat!" yelled Kelly.

Kelly quickly wheeled Robin to a room. She got her on the bed. She was going into labor. Patrick ran in the room.

"Robin!" he yelled.

"Patrick, we can't scare her. Be calm. Go to the police station and see if they have Mattie. A Puerto Rican officer found some people fitting the descriptions of Lulu, Mattie, Kristina, Morgan, and Lulu's baby." said Kelly.

Patrick ran to the station.


	9. Happiness Doesn't Last

"Now Robin, you need to push. I know it is hard. Please Robin, don't fade out! You need to try. Come on Robin!"

"Mattie." whispered Robin before she passed out.

Robin looked around. She saw all dark. Then, everything became clearer.

"Robin, I love you. You need to wake up." said Patrick.

He looked over at her. She had her eyes open.

"Oh Thank God." said Patrick.

He kissed Robin. Then he went into the hall.

"Here you go." said Kelly. She handed Robin a little girl. Robin looked confused at the baby.

"Is she………mine?" asked Robin.

"Yep. You get to keep her. She is a strong little girl." Kelly said to her friend. Then she looked over at Patrick.

"Oh, Robin? Do you want to see your present?" asked Patrick.

Robin nodded. Patrick brought in a big cardboard box. He sat it next to Robin's bed. He took the baby and gave her to Kelly.

"Danielle Anna Scorpio-Drake." said Robin.

Kelly wrote down the name. Robin grabbed the flaps on the box. She pulled it open.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled Mattie. Robin grabbed her daughter out of the box. She cried and so did Mattie.

"Patrick, how?" asked Robin.

"I came here when Elizabeth paged me and said something was wrong with you. I ran here and Kelly told me about the cop and the people at the station. I ran down there and saw Mattie. They let me take her because Mac knew she was my daughter. She told me she wanted to surprise you. This whole thing was her idea." Patrick explained.

"Are you surprised, Mommy?" asked Mattie.

"Yeah, baby. I'm really glad you're here. Do you want to see your new little sister?" said Robin. After missing Mattie for a month, Robin was glad to see her daughter.

"Yeah Mommy. What is her name?" asked Mattie.

"Danielle." Patrick told her.

Mattie held her sister. She sat next to Robin on Then her bed. Then Lainey brought in Lauren and Taylor.

"Mattie!" yelled Lauren as she hugged her sister. Robin held Danielle as Patrick picked up Taylor.

Robin left the next day with all four of her daughters. She heard some shocking news from Elizabeth as she was leaving.

"Robin!" Elizabeth yelled, crying, running to her friend. She said "Have you seen Gabbie, Jake, Cam, or Bridget?"

"No. Why?" asked Robin.

"Last night, I woke up to check on Gabbie. I went into her and Bridget's room and they were both gone. I ran into Cam and Jake's room and they were gone too. I woke up Jason and we looked all over the place for the kids. They were gone."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry." said Robin. Then, someone called Elizabeth on her cell phone. She talked for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Robin, can you talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, Patrick, can you please take the kids to the car?" She handed him the baby and he left.

"That was Jason. He called Sam and she was screaming. He couldn't understand her so he went to her house. Corrie and Lexi, but not Luke or Lilly, were gone. Lucky was holding Lilly and Maxie had come over with Kyle and Owen to spend time with Luke." said Elizabeth.

"Wow. Are only Jason's kids missing?"

"That's the weird thing. Addy, the Zacchara's, and the Corinthos's and Jaxs kids are missing too."

"Well, Addy is a Princess and her parents are rich. The Corinthos and Morgan kids have powerful parents. The Zacchara's and Jaxs kids are rich. But Spencer is still there?"

"Yeah, and Kristina was kidnapped, but Molly wasn't."

"Well, what if my kids are next."

"Robin, you have to promise me you won't let the same thing happen to your kids."

"I will do everything I can." said Robin. She hugged Elizabeth when Patrick came running in with tears running down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Robin. I am so sorry." He said.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Robin asked, starting to worry.

"I was putting the girls in their seats. Lauren and Mattie couldn't open the door. I left Taylor and Dani on the seat while I went to open the other door. When I came back, they were gone. I looked for the other two. They were gone too. I am sorry." said Patrick.

Robin sank down to her knees. She cried. Patrick was on one side and Elizabeth was on the other. Then, Kelly came in.

"Robin what's wrong?" she asked.

"My…My….My…My…." she couldn't finish. She buried her head in Patrick's shoulder.

"The kids….their…..gone." He said quietly. He held Robin's hand and stroked her hair. Elizabeth got up and explained everything to Kelly. Kelly could see Patrick was taking this hard, but Robin was taking it even harder


	10. Confessions

"Oh my gosh. Did you see Robin today?" Kelly asked Lainey later.

"Yeah, I did. I could tell Patrick really loved her though. He will help her get through it. I know he will." said Lainey.

Later that day, Kelly and Lainey were at their house. Patrick knocked on their door.

"Hi can I come in?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, Please." said Kelly.

"Robin's kids are gone."

"Patrick, I thought they were your kids too."

"They are biologically. I am disowning them, breaking up with Robin, and leaving them."

"Patrick why? I thought you loved them. Robin is going through so much pain." said Lainey.

"I know she is. A person can see it in her eyes. I would do anything to take the pain away. I caused it so by leaving it will go away." said Patrick. The girls could see he had tears in his eyes. "She needs someone better than me."

Lainey looked at Kelly. Then Kelly said "Patrick, Robin loves you so much. It is obvious to everyone. She smiles more with you than with anyone. This won't help. It will make it worse. She loves you enough to have 4 kids with you."

"Mattie was an accident. Lauren almost died. Danielle was unplanned. Taylor was the only one we had wanted to have. I wish we had never had kids. Then this would all go away. I would die if it would take Robin's pain away."

Kelly almost cried. She could see Patrick loved her friend so much and he would die for her. She didn't know what to say.

"Robin told me to leave. Actually, she yelled that she never wanted to see me again. She said she would never have another child as long as she lives. She gave up on the kids. She thinks they will never come back." Patrick said sadly.

Lainey got up. "I'm going to talk to her." she said and walked out the door.

"Robin. It's Lainey." said Lainey when she arrived at Robin's house.

Robin answered the door. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Lainey could tell she had been crying hard.

"Robin, it'll be okay." said Lainey.

"No it won't. Their gone forever. Patrick's gone too." After she said the last part, Robin started crying again. Lainey hugged her.

"Mattie….just….got…back….I….just…had….Danielle..." said Robin. Lainey hugged her. Robin walked over to the couch.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Madeleine, I knew my life would change. I thought 'Okay. I will have this baby and take care of it myself.' Then Patrick was really sweet and wanted to be involved in our child's life. We had our baby and loved her so much. A year later, I started getting bigger and bigger. Then I found out I was pregnant with Lauren. Did I ever tell you I planned to give Lauren up for adoption? Patrick and I were fighting and he threatened to take me to court over Mattie. Then when Kelly handed me Lauren for the first time, I knew I couldn't give her up. I had Mattie and Lauren to myself for a year. Mattie was 2 and Patrick came back into the kids' lives. I was scared at first, but I let him in. After a few years, Patrick told me he wanted another baby. I got pregnant. We were happy. Then we started fighting. We broke up and he took Lauren and I took Mattie. Taylor was born and she stayed with me. When Kelly told us that I was having another baby, I knew this would be hard. I was scared. Mattie was kidnapped after I delivered a baby in my house. I had my baby and got Mattie back. Then, they were all gone."

"Robin, I have only had John. I love him so much. I know he is mine and he will always be around. Stan never wanted to have a baby and he still isn't around my son. I know I would be miserable if the only family I have was gone. But I'm not the one who lost 4 children." said Lainey.

"Patrick came home with me. We came in and I locked myself in Lauren and Mattie's room. He sat down against the door. He heard me crying and he tried to calm me down. I came out and went into his arms. We hugged and he said it would be okay. I lost it and yelled at him. I told him I never wanted to see him again. I told him the kids were gone and I would never have anymore kids. I told him it was his fault and that I hated him. But I love him so much and I want him to come back." Robin cried even more.

"Patrick will forgive you. He came to my apartment and talked to Kelly and me. He said he would do anything to take your pain away. He said he would die if all your pain was gone."

"He did?" Robin looked happier, not much, but a little bit. Lainey left.

"Patrick, you should tell Robin." said Kelly as Lainey walked in the door. Patrick ran out.

"What was all that about?" asked Lainey.

"He said he wants to be with Robin. He said he was going to propose tonight. He really loves her, Lainey. He really does."

"Robin! Robin, where are you?" yelled Patrick. Robin was walking around Danielle and Taylor's room touching all their stuff. She turned around.

"Robin, I love you so much. I want to be with you. I know it is my fault that your children were kidnapped." started Patrick.

"Patrick, it hurts me when you say 'your children'. They will always be your kids. No matter what. These are mine and your kids."

"Okay. Our kids were taken because of me. I know you will never forgive me. I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever. You are the most important thing that has ever happened to me. You are beautiful and I love you. You are the mother of my children and the love of my life. We will always be connected because of that. Will you marry me?"

Robin just looked at Patrick. He held out his arms and she went into them. He held her as she cried. He sat on the floor with her on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and they both cried. An hour later, she looked at him. "Yes. I will marry you. I love you so much and I don't blame you and I don't hate you."

Patrick and Robin kissed. Then he just held her. They stayed like that all night. They didn't talk. They just sat. The phone rang. Patrick carried Robin to the phone.

"Hello?" Patrick said.

"Patrick? Where is Robin?" It was Mac Scorpio, the police commissioner and Robin's uncle.

Patrick held the phone towards Robin. She shook her head.

"Uh…Mac? She can't come to the phone."

"Well we found three missing kids; Corrie Morgan-McCall, Lila Spencer-Zacchara, and Taylor Scorpio-Drake."

"We'll be there in a minute." said Patrick.


	11. Good Friends

He put a blindfold on Robin. He carried her out to the car. They drove to the police station.

"Patrick…" started Mac.

"Shhhhhh!" said Patrick. He picked Taylor up, who was sleeping. He carried her to Robin and put out her arms. He put Taylor down.

Robin pulled off her blindfold. "My baby." was all she said. Patrick picked her up and sat her on a desk. She just looked down at Taylor. The little girl had been missing a week. Robin kept touching Taylor's face like she couldn't believe it was real.

"Let's go home." said Patrick. Robin wouldn't get up. He picked up his fiancée and daughter and carried them to the car. They drove home. When they got there, Robin's pager was going off. She had to go into work.

"What's the emergency?" asked Robin as she ran in.

"A little girl was found on the side of a road. She is really small." Robin looked at the baby and knew it was Danielle.

"That's my daughter." said Robin.

"There's another baby too. It's a baby girl, probably a month older than this one."

"That's probably Lulu Spencer's daughter." said Robin.

She ran out and called Patrick. He came down there with Taylor.

"Danielle is here!" yelled Robin. Then she stopped. She looked at Patrick and started crying all over again.

Heather, Kelly, and Lainey all walked over to Robin. Kelly saw the beautiful ring Robin was wearing. Patrick was running his hand up and down Robin's back. She was leaning over on Patrick with her eyes closed.

"You have two kids Robin. What's wrong?

"Ma…tt…ie…La…ur…en." said Robin. She was shaking tremendously.

"Robin, you are shaking a lot. Let's get you checked out."

Patrick carried Robin to an exam room. Heather checked her out. She came into the waiting room. Patrick jumped up.

"What's wrong?" asked Patrick.

"Well, she is sick. She has the flu. She is so stressed out that she made herself sick. You need to get her to stop worrying so much."

"I will try." said Patrick.

"Oh and she shouldn't walk. Her legs are weak."

"Okay. Thank you, Heather. Can you page Kelly for me?"

Kelly came in. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Robin is sick. Can Taylor stay with you tonight?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah." said Kelly.

Patrick walked into the exam room and picked Robin up and carried her to the car. They drove home.

Patrick carried her to their bed. He sat down next to her. She put her head on his chest as they were laying down. He stroked her hair and she cried a little bit. He fell asleep.

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock and it was 3:17. Robin was gone.

"Robin. Robin!" said Patrick. He jumped up and ran down the hall. Robin was in Mattie and Lauren's room. He walked in and she collapsed into his arms.

An hour later, Robin was on the floor of Mattie's room. She was looking at the ceiling. She looked over at Patrick. He was staring at her. He kissed her and got up.

Patrick's pager went off at 5:04. He had to leave, but he didn't want Robin to be at home alone. He called Emily and Elizabeth and asked if they could come over.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth as she walked into Lauren and Mattie's room. Emily was behind her. They walked in and layed next to her.

Emily grabbed Robin's hand. "Where did you get this lovely ring, Miss Scorpio?"

Robin smiled a little bit. She showed Emily and Liz her engagement ring.

"Wow. Who would have thought that Patrick Drake would ever have 4 kids and a wife?" asked Elizabeth.

The kids were a sad subject for Robin. She started to cry again. Emily sat up. So did Elizabeth. They pulled Robin up and dragged her out of the house.

"Robin, you know we love you right?" said Emily.

"Yeah."

"Well we aren't doing this to make you mad or anything. You will thank us." said Elizabeth.

They went to the hospital. Elizabeth walked up to the front desk. She admitted Robin into the hospital. Dr. Julian came to get her.

"Robin, are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess."

They started to walk to the room. Robin collapsed.

"Robin!" yelled Emily. She ran to her. Elizabeth did the same. Emily felt for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Okay, I need a gurney! Now! She isn't breathing! Get a room ready!" yelled Emily.


	12. Go Emily!

They shocked Robin's heart back into order. Patrick had been in emergency surgery. He got someone to cover from him. When he saw Robin, he thought of something from a while ago.

_6 years ago_

"_Patrick, I have something important to tell you."_

"_What! I am so sick of fighting. I don't want to here about how your baby has this wonderful father and you are so happy with him._

_Robin looked helplessly at Emily._

"_Patrick." (This was Emily) "You need to listen."_

"_What I was trying to tell you is that I am so happy that I am having this baby." said Robin._

"_I know. I know. I don't care!" yelled Patrick._

"_Well you should." said Emily._

"_Your going to be a father." said Robin._

This was when Patrick found out he was going to be a dad. Robin looked just as helpless as she had that night. She had machines hooked up to her and her face was very pale. Her lips were blue.

"Patrick, are you okay?" asked Leyla, a nurse at GH.

"No. I won't be okay until I am 100% sure Robin is okay."

"Well maybe I can help you forget her." said Leyla. She kissed Patrick.

Kelly was walking down the hall when she saw Leyla kissing Patrick. She ran into Robin's room. Lainey and Emily were in there.

"I just saw Patrick kissing Leyla!" said Kelly.

"Oh my God!" said Lainey.

Emily walked out of the room. Leyla was looking at him. She was smiling. Then she jumped into his arms.

Emily walked straight over to them. She threw Leyla on the ground and punched her. Patrick tried to separate them, but he couldn't. Emily was punching Leyla in the face.

Kelly and Lainey walked into the hallway. Lainey slapped him in the face. Kelly watched Emily and Leyla.

Dr. Julian, Kelly's boyfriend, walked down the hall. He told Lainey to call Nikolas. He grabbed Emily and Patrick grabbed Leyla. Emily got away from him and tackled Leyla to the ground. Carly Jax walked down the hall.

She looked at Kelly. Kelly said "Emily is punching Leyla because she kissed Patrick." Carly just smiled and said quietly "Go Emily." Then she went to her appointment.

They separated Emily and Leyla again. This time Emily walked into Robin's room. She sat down by the bed and told Robin, who was unconscious, everything.

Robin woke up as Emily was saying 'Patrick and Leyla kissing.'

"What?" said Robin. Emily explained how Leyla kissed Patrick.

"I already lost my daughters and I'm not going to lose him too." she tried to get up. Emily held her down. She screamed at Emily. She said "It's all my fault their gone. Patrick never wanted to be with me." Patrick ran in.

"Robin! You're awake!" Robin glared at Patrick. She tried to get up again and Kelly had to help hold her down.

"Where's Leyla?" asked Robin. Elizabeth brought her in. Robin asked to be alone with Leyla. Everyone left, but Patrick stayed by the outside window.

"So Leyla, you kissed him. Why?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, Dr. Scorpio."

"Stay away from him." said Robin. Then she screamed. Emily ran in with Patrick. She checked Robin's vitals. Patrick threw Leyla out and said to stay away from Robin.

An hour later, Robin was okay. She was unconscious again. Everyone left Robin's room. Leyla walked in holding Taylor.

"Dr. Scorpio, I have your baby. She should have been mine. But now I will tell Patrick I am pregnant with his child. Bye Bye, Dr. Scorpio. He is mine now."

"Patrick!" yelled Leyla running to him.

"What do you want now?"

"I have something important to tell you. We are having a baby." said Leyla. "It was an accident, but it is true."

Patrick looked sad. He knew he couldn't abandon his child, but he loved Robin. He walked away.

"Robin, I love you. You need to wake up now. Come on Robin. Wake up. Please." said Patrick. He was crying. Robin had been unconscious for 3 days. He missed her a lot.


	13. Returning

2 days later, Leyla said "Patrick, I am going to check on the baby. I need you there."

"No, Leyla. We need to get something straight. I am not leaving Robin. I love her. I have never and will never love you. I will pay child support for this kid, but you won't get to control my life with this it."

Patrick went back to Robin's room. "Robin, you changed my life. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I wish you would wake up." He looked over at Robin's face. "Hi" said Robin.

"You're awake! I need to get Emily."

"No, Patrick. I want to talk to you first. I heard Leyla a few days ago. I was semi-conscious and she said she was going to tell you she was pregnant with your kid. Did she tell you?" asked Robin. She looked scared and sad.

"Yeah she told me the baby was an accident. I told her that I loved you, not her. I said that I would pay for the kid but I was staying with you. It's true what I said. I do love you more than anyone." said Patrick.

Robin smiled a little bit. Emily ran into the room.

"Robin! You're awake!" yelled Emily. "They found all the kids! It was Faith Rosco who had them kidnapped! They are all here!"

Addison, Mattie, and Lauren ran in.

"Mommy!" all three of them yelled. Addy ran to Emily and Mattie and Lauren ran to Robin. Lainey brought in Danielle and Taylor. Robin's family was together again.

A week later, Robin was released. Patrick pushed the wheelchair out to the car. Robin was holding Danielle and Taylor. Patrick was holding Lauren. Mattie was walking by the wheelchair.

That night, Robin walked into Danielle and Taylor's room. She put Taylor in her bed. Patrick put Dani in her crib. Robin smiled at Patrick. They walked into Mattie and Lauren's room. Robin tucked Mattie in and Patrick tucked in Lauren. They walked out of the room.

Robin sat down by the door. Patrick sat next to her.

"My life would be perfect with you and the girls if Leyla wasn't having that kid." said Patrick.

"It'll be okay." said Robin. She leaned over on Patrick. She wasn't sure how she would get through the fact that her fiancée was having a baby with her enemy.

Patrick moved his hand up and down her back. He picked her up and kissed her. Then he carried her to their bed. They both fell asleep.

Robin woke up the next morning at 9:00. Patrick was looking at her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Robin.

"You looked so beautiful. I didn't want to wake you up." said Patrick.

Robin sat up. She leaned her head on Patrick's chest. "When Leyla has her kid, what if you want to be with her? What will I do, Patrick? How will we explain to Mattie and Lauren that their dad is having a kid, but their mom isn't?"

"I don't know, Robin. I do know that I won't leave you or our children. You know how much I love you. I love our kids. Why would I want to be with her?"

"I don't know. But she is way prettier than me and you will have a child together."

"Robin, you are way more beautiful than her."

Robin smiled at Patrick. She got up and took a shower. She woke up Mattie, Lauren, Taylor, and Dani. Patrick took his shower and got dressed.

"Mattie! You need to get dressed now!" yelled Robin at her oldest daughter. Mattie started crying. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Robin are you okay?" asked Kelly later. Robin had been just staring into space.

"Oh. Um...Yeah." said Robin. She got back to work.

"I'm home!" yelled Robin a few hours later. Patrick had stayed home with the kids that day. When Mattie saw Robin, she ran upstairs.

Robin sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Patrick. He pulled Robin over to the couch. She layed down and Patrick sat her head on his lap.

"It's everything. I can't focus at work. I get mad at the kids easier. Today I screamed at Emily because she gave me the wrong chart. Lainey made me leave when I gave her a bottle of meds when she asked for a wheelchair and patient chart." said Robin.

"Robin, you're just exhausted. You're daughters were missing for days. It's probably normal."

"I know but I screamed at Mattie and Emily today. Emily just asked me what was wrong, but Mattie started crying. She hates me." said Robin.

"I don't hate you, Mommy." said Mattie. Robin sat up. Mattie came over and stood by her mom. Robin sat her on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're only 6. I need to control myself." said Robin.

"I should have gotten dressed when you told me. I'm sorry, Mommy." said Mattie.

"It's okay." She hugged her daughter. She picked her up and carried her over to the kitchen. Patrick took Mattie from Robin.

"Robin, you need to stay sitting down. You're still recovering."

"I know, I know." She walked over to the kitchen table and got out her laptop. She had an email from Kelly.

_Robin,_

_Call me now! I have some good news! I also have other news! So call me now!!_

_Love your best friend in the whole world (you know I am), Kelly._

Robin picked up the phone. She dialed Kelly's number.


	14. Kelly's News

"Hello! Robin?" said Kelly.

"Yeah?" said Robin.

"You're not taking care of Abby anymore, are you?"

"No. Carly got out of the hospital a month ago."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Which news do you want first? The exciting or 'just news'? Pick one."

"Um, the exciting." said Robin.

"Okay. You know Andrea and Isaac Wainscot? The kids you named?" said Kelly.

"Yeah."

"Well, me and Leo adopted them!" said Kelly.

"Wow! Congratulations!" said Robin. She was happy for her friend. "So what's the other news?"

"You probably won't like this."

"Just say it, Kelly."

"You might want to come over."

"Okay. Can I bring the kids?" asked Robin.

"Sure. Lauren and Isaac are the same age. Taylor and Andrea are too."

"We'll be there soon."

Robin, Patrick, and the kids arrived an hour later. They walked into the apartment. They introduced the kids to each other (Shiloh and Lainey's son John and Robin's kids already knew each other.)

"Robin, come into my room. Leo, why don't you and Patrick go to Jake's?" The guys left and the kids played in Shiloh, Isaac, and John's rooms.

"You're going to hate me for this." said Kelly.

"Just tell me." said Robin. "What did I do?"

"You got pregnant. Again."

"What?" said Robin. She leaned over on the floor.

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Lainey.

"No, I'm not. I can't keep this baby. I can't handle 5! I can't even handle 4!" yelled Robin. She started crying.

"Hold on." said Kelly. She called Emily and Elizabeth and told them to send the guys to Jake's and to bring the kids over. They did just that.

Emily and Elizabeth walked into Kelly's room.

Immediately Emily said "Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin didn't talk. She just put her shirt up over her stomach.

"Another one!" said Elizabeth. She could tell Robin was upset about another baby.

Emily walked over and knelt down by Robin. She grabbed Robin's hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm having a baby too." said Emily.

"But it's only your second! This is my fifth!" yelled Robin. She started crying all over again.

"Does Patrick know?" said Elizabeth.

"No! This will be his sixth kid!" said Robin.

"You need to tell him now." said Kelly.

Lainey walked over and picked up the phone. She handed to Robin.

"No."

"Yes, Robin." said Elizabeth.

"Call him." said Emily.

Robin went out of the room. She sat on the floor with her head on the wall.

"Mommy?" said Mattie.

"Yeah, baby?" said Robin.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Mattie. She sat next to her mom.

"Nothing, it'll all be okay." said Robin. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." Robin got her girls and left.

Robin was driving down the road. Lauren, Danielle, and Taylor were sleeping. Mattie was looking out the window.

It was pouring down rain. The road was slippery. A car was coming down the other side of the road. Robin noticed Kate Howard was the driver. She kept driving. Her street was in 4 turns. 2 turns before, a car was coming down the other side. It slipped across the lanes and into Robin.


	15. Leaving and Coming Back

Sam McCall was driving down the road. She was soaked from running to the car. She looked in the backseat. Her three daughters Lexi, Lilly, and Corrie were asleep. She turned back to the road. She saw two cars slammed on the road.

Sam immediately pulled over. She jumped out of her car. There was a fire. She saw Robin laying by one car. She looked in the window. She saw 4 little girls laying there. Sam called the police.

"Come here!" yelled Mac Scorpio. He had a doctor check Robin out. Sam had busted the window and pulled Danielle out. She was rocking the little girl. Her brown hair was dirty from the wreck. The police had gotten the other three girls out. They were all breathing.

Carly Jax was in the other car. She only had Abby and Morgan. They were all loaded onto the ambulance.

"Dr. Quartermaine, go to cubicle 2. Dr. Lee, cubicle 4." yelled Epiphany Johnson to Emily and Kelly.

Emily walked into the room and saw Abby Jax. She was cut up and bruised. Emily hooked her up to a heart monitor. She cleaned her cuts and ran some tests. They all said that the little girl was fine.

Kelly saw Robin when she walked in. She was barely breathing. The first thing Kelly did was an ultrasound. Emily walked in.

"How's the baby?"

"Okay. But Robin and her child still might not make it.

"Good." thought Leyla. She had been outside the room. She heard about Robin's baby. She decided to tell Patrick she was having twins.

"Patrick, I need to tell you something." said Leyla.

"What Leyla?" said Patrick.

"I'm having twins."

Patrick walked away. He checked on his daughters (Mattie was doing the best, Taylor was doing the worst.) He was called into surgery so he had to leave.

Patrick spent every minute with Robin. Mattie was released the next day. Then, Morgan Corinthos was released. Abby and Lauren were released and so were Carly and Danielle.

A week later, Robin and Taylor were released. Robin went back to work. One day, Robin went up to the roof. She was looking over the side. Patrick came up behind her. He put his hand on her stomach. She felt uncomfortable because he didn't know about the baby. She was already 4 months pregnant and starting to show.

Robin decided to go to Rome to visit her friend Brenda. She needed to get away from Port Charles and have her baby. She got on a plane and left. She wrote a note to Patrick.

_Patrick,_

_I love you; I want you to know that. I will always love you. I needed to get away from Port Charles for a while. I left the country, but I will be back soon. Don't worry about me. I have to worry about something else right now. I am safe. Tell the girls I love them._

_Love Your Future Wife,_

_Robin_

Patrick read the note. He was worried. He knew he would have to take care of his kids by himself. One day he was talking to Emily at the hospital.

"Emily, Robin left the country." said Patrick.

"What!" yelled Emily.

"I need to go find her."

"Okay. I will keep the girls for you."

"Okay. Thanks." said Patrick.

"When you find Robin, tell her I said it's a girl."

"What?" said Patrick.

"Just do it."

"I will."

Patrick set of for Rome. He knew Robin would go to meet her friend Brenda. He saw Brenda and a little boy and girl on the street one day.

"Brenda!" yelled Patrick. He walked over.

"Patrick! Where's Robin?" she asked. "These are my children. Kalob is 5 and Michelle is 4."

"I thought Robin would come to see you!"

"No. She didn't"

Robin had changed her mind. She went to Russia instead to visit Nikolas. He had gone their on family business a week ago.

After visiting with Nikolas, Robin went back to Port Charles. She asked Emily where Patrick was.

"He went to Rome to look for you." said Emily. "By the way, my baby is a girl. I already named her. She is Maggie Robin Madanlaurtay Quartermaine-Cassadine. Russian children have long names. I named her after you and your children."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I wanted the baby to have Robin in her name and Addison, Spencer, and Sadie made up Madanlaurtay to honor all 4 Scorpio-Drake kids. At first, Nikolas wanted to name her Scorpio if it was a girl and Drake if it was a boy. Our first choices were Scorpio Monica AddySad Quartermaine-Cassadine and Drake Alan Jason Spencer Quartermaine-Cassadine. But, we decided to name her Maggie."

"You should make her middle name Monica AddySad, not Robin Madanlaurtay. You don't have to name her after us."

"I want to. You are a good friend to me and Nikolas. That is her name and it's final."

Patrick came back to Port Charles. He saw Robin at the hospital. He walked up and said "Hi."

"Hi, Patrick."

Leyla had a baby. She didn't have twins. She knew the baby wasn't Patrick's. It was Ian Devlin's. She named the little boy Ian Patjulstanic Mir. Pat-Patrick Jul-Julian, her brother Stan-Stanley, her brother Nic-Her sister Nicola.

Robin went up to the roof a few months later. She was 9 months pregnant. Patrick found out at 5 months. She had finally told him. He knew he would now have 5 children.

Patrick went up on the roof. He saw Robin. She turned around. He held out his arms and she went into them. He was just holding her. He said "Robin?" she didn't answer. He felt something wet. He looked down. Robin had passed out and her water had broken.

Patrick picked Robin up. He ran into the hospital. "Somebody help me!" Elizabeth pushed a gurney to him. Patrick layed Robin down. Kelly wheeled her off to a room. Patrick talked to Robin and held her hand.

Robin woke up when she was in her hospital bed. Kelly said "Okay Robin push. Good! Push again. One more, Robin. You're doing great! And we have a baby!"

Kelly put the baby in Patrick's arms. Robin was breathing hard. Kelly gave her some oxygen, just to make sure she was okay. The machines started beeping. Robin was flat lining. Patrick ran out with his daughter.


	16. Helping With The Kids

"Please let her live." said Patrick. He looked down at the baby. He said "Baby, I hope you get to meet your momma. She isn't doing so well." he started crying. Emily walked down the hall.

"Patrick?" said Emily. She sat down next to him. He gave her the baby. He got up and went to the church and prayed. When he came back, he went to Robin's room.

"Well it's about time you came back." said Robin. She was sitting on the bed holding the baby and smiling. Patrick walked over and kissed her. She had named her daughter Demi Isabella Emily Scorpio-Drake.

She said "Why did you leave?"

"I thought you were going to die."

"And leave you and my babies. I don't think so."

Robin was released 2 days later. One night, Robin and Patrick were sitting on their bed.

"We need to set a wedding date." said Patrick.

"Okay, how about 2 weeks from now? I want to get married to you as soon as possible." They agreed this would be a good time.

"You may kiss the bride!" said the minister. Robin and Patrick were married. They walked down the isle. The maids of honor were Emily, Elizabeth, Kelly, and Lainey. The best men were Nikolas, Leo, Sonny, and Jason.

Addison, Lauren, Shiloh, and Mattie ran down the isle. Taylor, who wasn't very fast, tried to run behind them. Robin picked her up. She was glad all her dreams had come true.

Robin started crying. Patrick hugged her. Anna was dead. Robin didn't have a mom anymore. She was taking this really hard. Her baby Demi was only a week old. She had never met her grandma. Lauren and Mattie didn't remember there grandmother very well.

"Daddy, why is Mommy crying?" asked Mattie. She looked scared.

"Mommy is sad, Mattie. Can you go call Aunt Elizabeth and Aunt Emily and ask them to come over?" said Patrick walking out the door. He had to get to the hospital for his shift.

"Yeah Daddy." Mattie walked over to the phone and pressed the button that connected to Emily's house.

"Aunt Emily?"

"What's wrong, Mattie. Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"WAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Taylor from upstairs. Demi was crying in the living room.

"Daddy had to go to work. Mommy is sad. She is in her room. Can you come over please?" said Mattie.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Aunt Elizabeth?" asked Mattie after hitting her button.

"Hi Mattie. What's up?"

"Daddy had to go to work, Mommy's crying in her room, Taylor is screaming, Demi is crying, Lauren is crying because she doesn't know what to do, and I need your help. Can you please come over?"

"I'm on my way."

Emily was standing at the door in front of the Scorpio-Drake house a few minutes later. She opened up the door. Mattie was trying to pick up Demi. Lauren was crying on the kitchen floor and had milk and cereal all over her and a screaming Danielle. Taylor was running around screaming. Then she slipped on the milk and started crying.

Emily said "Mattie, put Demi down and get her a pacifier." she ran over to Taylor, Dani, and Lauren. Then, Elizabeth walked in.

"Emily?"

"Elizabeth? Why are you here?"

"Mattie called me."

"She called me too. Do you want the kids or Robin?"

"I'll take Robin."

Emily picked Taylor up and took her to the sink. She had cut her leg on the stove. "Mattie, can you see if there are any Band-Aids?" asked Emily. She washed the cut. Then, she took Taylor's sweatshirt and Capri's off. She threw them in the sink. She helped Lauren take off her t-shirt and jean shorts. She got Dani's onesie off of her.

"Mattie, can you call Lainey for me?" asked Emily.

"Yeah."

She called and Lainey said she would be right over.

Lainey walked into the open front door. The house was a mess. Clothes and toys were everywhere. Emily was holding a screaming Taylor and talking to a crying Lauren. Danielle was crying on the floor. Mattie was singing to Demi.

"Em, what do you want me to do?"

"Um, close the front door. Take Demi and have Mattie show you where her formula is. Then…it's already 9:30! We need to get these kids to bed!"

Emily gave Lauren and Taylor a bath. She put Taylor in her bed and turned off the light. She went to Lauren's room and read her a quick story.

"Okay, Dani and Demi are next. Lainey, can you help Mattie in the downstairs bathroom?" said Emily.

By 10:15, all 5 girls were bathed and asleep in their beds.

"Lainey, we need to clean this house up. Can you put a load of clothes in the washer while I pick up the toys?" said Emily. They cleaned up the whole house quickly and went to Robin's room.


	17. Morning Routine

Elizabeth was hugging Robin. Robin's eyes were red. Lainey and Emily sat down on the bed.

"My mom is dead." said Robin. She burst into tears again. Robin told her friends stories about her mom and they talked. Emily stayed over that night. At 11:45, Lainey and Liz left.

Emily went into the guest room. She heard one of the girls crying, so she went to see who it was. She was pretty sure it wasn't Lauren or Mattie so she went into Taylor, Dani, and Demi's room.

Danielle was crying. Emily picked up the little girl. She sat in the rocking chair. She looked down at Danielle. She looked exactly like Robin. Then Emily realized that all 5 kids looked like Robin, except for Lauren's dimples that were from Patrick.

Emily thought about her own little girls. Addison had Emily's face, but Nikolas's hair color. Maggie looked exactly like Emily. Emily also had 3 step children. Natalia was 7. She had her mother Nadine's eyes and hair, but Nikolas's face. Spencer was 8 and looked the most like Nikolas out of all the kids. Sadie was 6 and looked like a mix between Nikolas and Claudia Zacchara.

"Mattie and Lauren, it's time to wake up." said Emily opening the curtains. She carried Demi in. Taylor crawled into the room.

"Mama? Mama!! WAAAA!" yelled Taylor. Emily put Demi on Mattie's bed. She picked Taylor up.

"Tay-Tay, it'll be okay. Right, Mattie?" said Emily.

"Yeah, Taylo, Mommy will be up soon, right Aunt Emily?" said Mattie.

"Why do you call her Taylo?" asked Lauren. She got up out of bed.

"I dunno. I just started it."

Emily noticed how the two older kids had short attention spans. She realized this would help her to get them on their normal schedule without their parents.

"Okay, girls, we need to get you breakfast. Mattie, I know where your school is. Where does your Mommy take Lauren, Dani, Demi, and Taylor for daycare?"

"Lulu's house."

Emily got all the girls downstairs. Mattie got dressed while Emily made breakfast. She picked out clothes for the babies and dressed them. Lauren got dressed by herself.

Mattie ran out the front door. Emily was holding Demi and Danielle.

"Mattie, you forgot your backpack!" yelled Emily. Mattie ran inside. Lauren was walking by Emily holding Taylor's hand.

"Do you need some help? asked Sam McCall. She lived next door to Robin. She had Lexi and Corrie next to her. She was carrying Lilly.

"I don't want to bother you."

"It would be no trouble. Lexi, can you hold Lilly for me?" she asked her older daughter. Lexi did as she was told. Corrie walked with Lauren and held Taylor's other hand. Sam took Danielle from Emily.

"I can take Lexi with us to school." said Emily.

"Okay. I will take Lauren, Dani, Demi, and Taylor with me to daycare." said Sam.

"Actually, can you just take Demi and Dani? I need to take Lauren and Taylor to my house with me." They agreed on this and Emily kissed her niece Corrie.


	18. I'm Here Now

"Emily how is Robin?" asked Patrick. It was lunch time and they were both in the cafeteria a week later.

"She was getting in the shower when I left. Taylor was crying for her this morning like usual. I took the kids to daycare and Mattie to school. Sam McCall helped me again."

"Thanks, Em. I'm sorry you had to spend the night. Dr. Ford wouldn't let me off work."

"Patrick, Robin is really stressed out and she won't come near her kids. Mattie is so sweet and helpful. I can tell she is trying to be strong, but she misses her mom. When I came over to your house, Mattie was trying to take care of her baby sister. Taylor, Dani, and Lauren were all crying in the kitchen. I guess Lauren spilled something because it was all over her and Dani. Taylor slipped on spilled milk and cut her leg on the stove."

"Mattie is just like Robin. She is smart and helpful. She tries to take care of her sisters. Mattie has been Robin's baby since she was born. I can't help with her. Only Robin can do that." said Patrick.

"Patrick, Robin is really sad. We need to keep her from going under. If Robin doesn't get over her mother's death quickly, you could lose Mattie forever."

"Emily, I never wanted kids. I could never imagine me holding a baby. Then Robin had Madeleine. Robin loved her so much. Mattie needed Robin so much. Now, Robin needs Mattie."

Patrick's cell phone rang. It was Mattie's teacher.

"Hello is this Patrick Drake?" asked the woman.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Your daughter Madeleine Scorpio-Drake is very emotional. She is crying right now. All she can say is 'She doesn't love me anymore.' I don't know what that means."

"I will be down to get her in 10 minutes." said Patrick. "Mattie thinks Robin doesn't love her anymore. I have to go pick her up." he said to Emily.

"Mattie, what's wrong." Patrick asked his daughter when they were in the car.

"Nothing."

"Madeleine, I can tell when something is bothering you. Tell me, please."

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Patrick. He was worried about his daughter.

"Because." said Mattie. She was looking out the window. Patrick decided not to push Mattie to tell him.

"Robin, where are you?" asked Patrick. He was carrying a sleeping Mattie.

"Upstairs."

Patrick walked upstairs to his bedroom. Robin was in there. He layed Mattie in her bed and went back into the room.

"Robin, I understand you love your mom. She has been around for you. But, you're a mother too. Mattie thinks you don't love her. Emily, Elizabeth, Lulu, Sam, Kelly, and Lainey have been taking care of our kids. Emily spends the night and says Taylor cries for you every morning. Mattie had to be picked up from school because she was crying so much. You need to help me here because I don't know how to help our daughters."

"Patrick, I am so sorry. I haven't been fair to push everything on you and Emily. It's just that I miss my Mom. She was everything to me before I had you and our daughters. Where's my baby?" asked Robin. Her brown eyes had tears in them. Patrick walked with her to Mattie's room.

Robin sat on the bed. She woke Mattie gently. "Hi, baby. I love you." Mattie started crying and so did Robin. She held her daughter close to her and just rocked her.

Patrick was watching from the doorway. He couldn't believe he had a beautiful wife. He had 5 beautiful daughters. He loved them all so much. He was happy Robin was re-connecting with Mattie. He heard Demi cry. He walked to her room.

"Momma, why did you stop loving me?" asked Mattie. Robin looked at her daughter. Mattie looked exactly like Robin. The little 6 year old had tears running down her face.

"I could never stop loving you. I will love you forever, my beautiful Madeleine Sailor Scorpio-Drake."

Mattie smiled. "I love you too, Mommy." She hugged her mom. Robin hugged back. She rested her chin on Mattie's head. Lauren woke up and got out of bed. She walked over to Mattie.

"Aunt Emily, can I…Mommy? Where's Aunt Emily?"

"I'm here now, baby girl." Lauren sat by her mom. Robin sat Mattie and Lauren on her lap. Patrick brought Taylor and Demi in the room. He sat next to Robin.

"Momma?" asked Taylor. Robin kissed her nose.

"Hi, little girl." Patrick sat close to Robin. He had Taylor and Demi on his lap. Danielle started crying. Robin went into her room.

"Hi, Angel." Danielle looked confused. Then she smiled. Robin picked her up.

"Now I have my baby, my baby girl, my little girl, my angel baby, and my angel." After each child was born, Robin and Patrick called them something different.


	19. The Next Morning

The next morning, Robin and Patrick took their kids with them to the hospital and dropped them off at the daycare. Robin was working and a patient walked up.

"Hello?" asked the patient.

"Who are you here to see?" asked Robin without looking up.

"You Robin!" said the woman.

Robin looked up. "Brenda!" She had two little children and a baby with her.

"Who are these kids?" asked Robin.

"This is Kalob. He is 5. Michelle is 4. This is my newborn baby, Eliza Scorpio Barrett. Kalob's middle name is Robert. Michelle's is Robin. They are all after you."

"My baby's middle name is Brenda after you."

"Awwwwwwwwwww, you have a baby."

"Yeah and…" Patrick walked up and handed Taylor to Robin.

"Is that your baby?"

"Yeah and…" Mattie ran over.

"Hi Mommy!!" yelled Mattie. Robin leaned down and picked Mattie up in her other arm.

"You have two babies! They are so cute!"

"Brenda, I have…" Lauren screamed

"No Daddy! I want Mommy!"

Brenda said "I would be embarrassed if that was my daughter screaming in the middle of the hospital."

Lauren ran over. "Mommy, Hi-hi!" said Lauren.

"Robin! I didn't mean that. I just meant…"

"Brenda, it's okay. She can be a handful. But that's not it."

"You have the three cutest girls ever!" said Brenda.

"Hey!" said Michelle. She crossed her arms and made a mad face.

"Three cute little girls. Michelle, you are cute too. There's Patrick over there, right. He came to Rome a few months ago looking for you."

"That was my fault. That was when I was pregnant with Demi."

"I bet she is Demi." Brenda said pointing to Mattie.

"I'm Mattie!"

"Okay her." she said pointing to Taylor.

"I Tay-Tay!" said Taylor.

"Okay, her." said Brenda pointing to Lauren.

"I'm Lauren."

"Okay, so there is Mattie, Lauren, and Tay-Tay. Who's Demi? Robin, don't tell me she died!"

"Demi is fine!" yelled Mattie.

Patrick carried Danielle over and stood next to Robin.

"That one is Demi, right?"

"Dani!" yelled Danielle. Robin smiled at Danielle.

"This is Danielle. Tay-Tay is Taylor. Demi is my newborn baby. She is still downstairs at daycare. Patrick has to go get her."

"5 kids!" yelled Brenda. "Soon you're going to be tied with Sonny!"

"Speaking of Sonny, are they his?"

"Kalob is. Michelle and Eliza are Jax's." Brenda said.

"Well, it's good to see you again."


	20. The Birds Can't Hear You

"La la la la la!" Mattie sang as she skipped down the sidewalk. "My name is Mattie! Hear that birds!" she screamed. "M-A-T-T-I-E!"

"Kid, you are not mine." Robin said. Brenda laughed.

"Sing it Lauren! SING IT LOUD!" yelled Mattie.

"My name is Lauren." She said.

"THE BIRDS CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" Mattie said.

"L-A-U-R-E-N!" yelled Lauren. "CAN THEY HEAR ME NOW!!!"

"Yeah." They both skipped. Mattie opened the door to Kelly's. Everyone walked in. Robin sat the kids down in chairs. They all ordered their food.

"You have crazy kids." Brenda stated.

"You have no idea."


	21. Happily Ever After

It was finally the day that Robin had dreamed of. She was marrying Patrick.

The dress made her feel like a Princess. It was long and white and she looked beautiful. Maxie stood in front of Robin, applying makeup onto her small face.

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" Lauren asked. She spun around in her dress. Each of the 5 girls was wearing matching white dresses. Mattie's had a blue ribbon, Lauren's had a pink one, Taylor's was yellow, Dani's was light green, and Demi's was a light orange. Mattie's hair was all curly and she had a blue ribbon in her hair as a head band. Lauren's was in a high bun, tied with a pink ribbon. Taylor's hair was in a low curly ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon. Dani's hair was tied in curly pigtails with light green ribbons. Demi just had an orange ribbon in her hair as a head band.

"Yes baby, you look beautiful. You all look beautiful."

"So do you, Mommy!" Mattie said, hugging her mother. She slipped on her black dress shoes that matched her sisters. "Where are the flowers?"

"They are coming soon." Maxie answered.

"What kind are they, Aunt Maxie? Did you get pretty ones or ugly ones?"

"They are pretty, Lauren. I got pink ones and red ones and white ones. They are roses."

"Yay!"

Patrick nervously adjusted his tie. He was happy, excited, and scared. He loved Robin and their daughters and was happy he was finally marrying the love of his life.

"Hi Patrick." Sonny greeted, coming into the room.

"Sonny, hey." He shook the older man's hand.

"I have to ask something of you."

"Okay."

"Robin is like a little sister to me. She loves you a lot. Please, don't hurt her. Take care of her and love her and those 5 beautiful little girls."

"I will, Sonny. I promise."

The piano started playing music. Patrick was standing at the front of the church. Jason was his best man. Mattie walked down the aisle first, holding Dani's hand. She was throwing the roses. Lulu and Maxie came next as the bride's maids. Then Morgan came down as the ring barer. Lauren and Taylor followed throwing their roses. Next was Emily, the maid of honor, holding Demi.

Everybody stood as Robin started down the aisle. She was beautiful and glowing. Emily, Lulu, and Maxie held the 5 little girls close to them.

Robin took her place next to Patrick. The minister smiled at them. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered her for the wedding of Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Robin Scorpio. They have written their own vows. Patrick, you may go."

"Robin, it was clear to everybody that we didn't get along the first time we met. I was arrogant and you were stubborn. But eventually, we fell in love. I'm so glad we did because it gave us five beautiful little girls; Madeleine, Lauren, Taylor, Danielle, and Demetria. We have stayed together, despite all of our flaws and problems. We have become stronger and we have fallen deeper in love. I love you, Robin Scorpio."

"I think, in my heart, that I always loved you. I wanted to be with you, but I hated the idea of a relationship with a player. But then, you showed me your soft side. I fell in love with you. I never thought that we would be standing here today, getting married. But now we are and we're going to have the happy family we've always wanted. I love you, Patrick."

They were given the rings and they both said I do.

"You may kiss the bride!" Patrick kissed Robin. Taylor, Lauren, and Mattie covered their eyes.

"Ewwwww!" everybody laughed and the music played. Everybody exited the church and drove to where the reception was being held.

Robin and Patrick danced for the first time as a married couple. They looked at each other the whole time, smiling. Then Patrick and Robin danced with their children. Everybody had a good time, laughing and smiling.

That was exactly like Robin had always imagined things would be.


	22. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
